1. The Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to exhaust control devices for use with pneumatic device. In particular, this application discusses noise abatement and ice control devices for use with pneumatically operated tools, such as pneumatic percussive drills.
2. The Relevant Technology
The process of converting energy stored in compressed air into motion for powering a pneumatic tool generates a significant amount of noise as the spent air (exhaust) is exhausted. In particular, pneumatic tools are operated by compressed air that enters a sealed chamber, exerts pressure on an internal piston, and causes the piston to move forward and back repeatedly. As spent compressed air is exhausted from the sealed chamber, the compressed air expands rapidly causing a loud noise. Often, the operation of pneumatic tools requires a close proximity between the tool and an operator, and the noise generated by the tool can be loud enough to be potentially harmful to the operator.
There are many approaches to reduce the noise from these devices. A common approach is a muffler consisting of an expansion chamber into which the exhaust flows and expands before venting to the atmosphere. While such approaches offer some improvement in noise reduction, they may be very complex and include several intricate parts that must be manufactured and fitted together at a significant cost. Additional difficulties are often present when the noise muffling device is used in a freezing environment.
In particular, as the spent air is expanded and exhausted ice can accumulate within the muffling device and/or at the outlet. This accumulation of ice can restrict the flow of air through the muffling device, which in turn can reduce the flow of air through the pneumatic device to which it is attached. Reducing the flow of air through the pneumatic device reduces the performance of the pneumatic device as pressurized air can remain partially unexhausted, thereby opposing the expansion of the gas in the desired direction which can adversely affect the performance of the pneumatic device. To restore proper performance of the pneumatic device, the muffling device is then de-iced, resulting in expensive delays.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some examples described herein may be practiced